Diamante Negro
by lady-noryko
Summary: En esta sociedad el ser un doncel es signo de sumisión y comprensión pero… en los barrios bajos de Konoha los donceles y doncellas mandan, los hombres también pero en menor medida, que como lo se, bueno eso es un secreto que poco a poco se ira revelando por eso prefiero guardar las apariencias. sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autora:**_

bien he me aquí con un fic de Naruto

*Kushina y Minato estas divorciados

*la custodia de Naruto es de Kushina pero pasa una semana en casa de su padre y una en casa de su madre.

*Naruto y Sasuke están comprometidos desde niños

*sai amo a Gaara ahora esta saliendo con alguien mas

*aparecerá Menma

*si alguien quiere aparecer en mi fic dejenme su ficha de personaje: nombe, edad, ragos fisicos, personalidad y cuéntenme un poco de su historia recuerden los personajes tienen poderes magicos o pueden utilizar chacra.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo fic sasunaru espero y les guste me he esforzado en hacerlo, pero si por ahi falla mi ortografia o mi redaccion solo háganmelo saber y yo lo corregiré.

Bien como ya saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad ya que le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

"_Y las voces que resuenan en mi corazón, pidiendo alivio y un poco de comprensión" _

Abrí mis ojos lentamente observando todo a mi alrededor, esta habitación es escalofriante, nunca me ha gustado con paredes blancas y sin ninguna mancha, de muebles igualmente blancos y con una gran cama con sabanas de seda grises, la habitación es grande pero le falta color y mucha vitalidad, no hay signos de personalidad en este lugar que me rodea constantemente esta es mi propia habitación.

Siendo quien y como soy, la mayor parte de mi vida me la he pasado en una gran mentira, quiero vivir sin tener que aparentar, no soy el doncel nerd de la escuela hijo de un millonario empresario, yo soy Naruto Namikaze alguien que odia ser pisoteado por los demás y que por culpa de esta maldita sociedad soy víctima del tan famoso Bullyng, aun siendo millonarios estos casos se dan con mayor frecuencia, por eso cuando más necesario sea mi verdadero yo saldrá a flote y ni siquiera mi padre podrá detenerme como tantas veces lo ha hecho, porque yo juro que me vengare de todos los que me han pisoteado y siguen pisoteándome.

En esta sociedad el ser un doncel es signo de sumisión y comprensión pero… en los barrios bajos de Konoha los donceles y doncellas mandan, los hombres también pero en menor medida, que como lo se, bueno eso es un secreto que poco a poco se ira revelando por eso prefiero guardar las apariencias. Yo siendo el hijo menor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki quienes debo mencionar están divorciados, yo estoy a la deriva sin saber a dónde voy a parar si no elijo con quien me voy a quedar.

Hoy es un poco tarde ya que es sábado y no hay escuela pero eso no impide que me quiera ir a casa de mi madre para no soportar más a mi padre y madrastra son tan frívolos en esta casa tanto ellos como mis hermanos Deidara y Gaara, también han sido contaminados por el catastrófico virus llamado sociedad, en ellos no quedo ningún rastro de bondad siendo ellos los que más me dan la espalda con los maltratos que me dan en la escuela y algunas veces participan en ello.

Por otra parte la institución a la que asistimos no es común ahí nos enseñan a utilizar nuestro poder interior llámese chacra pero las clases son mayoritariamente teórica y sinceramente eso no ayuda mucho, las prácticas y todo eso se realizan en casa, pero no es nada a comparación de lo que uno aprende en los mentados barrios bajos. Muchos se creen lo mejor del instituto pero… no son lo que yo esperaba.

Lo peor de todo hoy tengo una cena con mis padres y la familia de mi prometido, sinceramente eso es lo que más odio, que ese idiota me haya dejado solo para irse de mujeriego con todas las chicas que se le crucen por enfrente. En aquel tiempo su traición me dolió mucho pero ahora no es más que un simple recuerdo muy lejano de lo que alguna vez fue y no dio frutos.

**************Sasuke****************

Mi vida es perfecta tengo una novia a la cual no amo pero me satisface mucho su nombre es Sakura Haruno su cabello es rosa un color repugnante, pero aun así no me separo de ella solo porque odia a Naruto y le hace la vida imposible, si ese Dobe es mi prometido pero yo hare hasta lo imposible para romper mi compromiso con ese doncel odioso, pero es una lástima que nuestros padres no quieran romperlo y nos obliguen a casarnos, ni siquiera porque amenace con destruir la vida del Dobe si me llego a casar con él. Otra cosa que odio es el hecho de que tenemos que asistir a cenas que organizan nuestros padres para que nuestro compromiso se refuerce.

Así como hoy que tenemos una cena en casa de los Namikaze yo con sus hermanos no tengo nada en contra, es más incluso uno de mis mejores amigos es Gaara uno de sus hermanos, pero con el rubio menor es diferente y por eso no quiero estar con él. Muchas veces me he preguntado si ese idiota me sigue amando, pero para que me preocupo si es algo muy tonto de mi parte el pensar que puede olvidar todo el amor que siente por mí.

Una vez se hizo de noche y todo está listo para que se lleve a cabo la cena, los cabecillas de cada familia se saludan como los amigos que son y deciden dar pie a lo que en un futuro no muy lejano será la maldición de los jóvenes ahí presentes. La cena transcurre con normalidad y una charla amena sobre los estudios y planes a futuro, sobre los chicos que no están comprometidos, también sobre la responsabilidad y que una sorpresa que están a punto de darles a los menores.

-Sasuke, Naruto… Minato y yo hemos decidido que es hora de que tomen con más seriedad su compromiso por eso hemos decidido que dentro de poco se vallan a vivir juntos por un tiempo- les dijo Fugaku con una seriedad que no dejaba a dudas que iba muy enserio.

-así que chicos elijan muy bien un departamento y nosotros con gusto se los regalaremos- el rubio mayor no se podría haber visto más feliz.

-pero padre yo no quiero vivir con Sasuke-kun todavía- el doncel disconforme lo dejo en claro pero sin la fuerza suficiente para darse a respetar.

-yo tampoco quiero vivir con ese idiota- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sasuke no le digas así a Naruto-kun- el mayor se estaba enojando.

-padre recuerda que mi custodia no está contigo así que no puedes decidir por mí- sus ojos azules se volvieron por un instante más fríos que el hielo mismo.

-seguirás viendo a tu madre de eso no te preocupes- lo miro con un poco de comprensión.

-siendo así por mi hagan lo que quieran- el doncel conforme ya no dijo nada.

-y bien ¿cómo que departamento quieren?- les pregunto Fugaku.

-pueden ver este catálogo entre los dos y así elegir cual les gusta más.-dándoles el catalogo- bueno chicos los dejamos solos

Una vez solos el rubio y el moreno se miraban con infinito odio, ninguno parecía quererse hablar, los rencores del pasado y la mente manipulada por parte del pelinegro hacían un ambiente sumamente tenso.

-Uchiha elije tú el departamento que más te guste pero no se te olvide pedirlo con dos habitaciones- su mirada fría y gélida dejo impactado al moreno, ese rubio no actuaba así.

-como tú quieras Dobe

************************Sai*****************

Muchas veces en mi vida he tenido que experimentar el dolor que me deja un ser querido de distintas maneras, por un lado la muerte de mi madre hace años me dejo muy afectado, por otro lado cuando mi madre murió mi padre entro en una gran depresión dejándome a mí de lado y abandonándome a mi suerte, después de eso mi vida siguió poco a poco me fui recuperando de mi perdida al igual que mi padre pues el conoció a una mujer muy linda y buena de la cual se enamoró. Tiempo después yo también me enamore de un chico llamado Namikaze Gaara pero él me rompió el corazón cuando me le declare humillándome frente a toda la escuela, lo odie por eso y decidí vengarme de ese tonto pelirrojo.

En otros aspectos de mi vida conocí al hermano menor de Gaara que también es doncel como yo, él también es maltratado, el es rubio de ojos azules, piel un poco bronceada y usa unos gruesos lentes que lo hacen ver un poco nerd, pero Naru-chan no es lo que aparenta, ni siquiera yo, ni tampoco mi otra amiga llamada Hinata Hyuga, nosotros no somos tímidos ni nada por el estilo pero gracias a nuestro trabajo realizado en los barrios bajos nos vimos forzados a ocultar nuestra identidad vistiendo como chicos nerd en una escuela que no tiene nada de normal y nos enseña a controlar nuestro chacra.

Nosotros usualmente no somos agresivos pero encuéntranos en los barrios bajos y no saldrás de ahí con vida, porque este mundo está lleno de misterios y la ciudad de Konoha no es excepción, fuimos entrenados para proteger nuestros condominios y nada nos detendrá con tal de mantener todos nuestros secretos ocultos bajo llave, por eso llevamos doble vida para no tener problemas con las personas más insignificantes que habitan en la grandeza de Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2 odio, decepcion y realidad

**Notas de la autora:**

bueno muchas gracias a los que comentaron me hacen muy feliz y a los que leen mi fic espero y lo sigan haciendo y se animen a comentar otra cosa mas Yukisaya hoy sales en el capítulo pero te falto poner el apellido de tu personaje si me lo pudieras mandar ademas en el sig cap publicare la ficha de tu personaje pues aun me falta corregir algunas partes por errores ortográficos.

chicos ya saben si quieren participar en el fic manden su ficha de personaje como se los indico en las notas del fanfic muchas gracias por leer esto que comience el fic ;)

=====================00000============

************Naruto**************

Ver la sangre esparcida en el piso, con su color escarlata, manchan mis ropas negras y deja un gran charco en el piso, es gratificante ver que uno de esos estorbos ha pasado a mejor vida por mis propias manos, su sangre podrida por el veneno que ataca a la sociedad hacen que mi propia sangre arda en deseos de eliminar a mas culpables de que este horrible mundo se caiga a pedazos, no suelo ser un niño bueno cada vez que estoy aquí en los barrios bajos hago que la sangre de un pobre diablo de la alta sociedad que se aventura en mis condominios fluya y salpique a todas partes, no es muy común matar a sangre fría pero aquí en el bajo mundo todo se vale.

Para ser más específico los barrios bajos de Konoha se dividen en cinco sectores, yo habito en el sector cinco y nos encargamos de eliminar a cualquier escoria que intente robar nuestros secretos, como termine siendo parte de uno de los cinco sectores, bueno mi madre perteneció desde pequeña en este lugar y se hizo su propia fama ella es la líder de este sector y como corresponde dentro de poco me tocara a mi ser el heredero para dirigir, puede que no sea un gran líder pero para eso estoy entrenando y dentro de poco también seré reconocido.

Las misiones que nos dan no solo se trata de destruir a los de "arriba", sino también de detener a unas criaturas que intentan robar nuestro poder y un artefacto llamado el Diamante Negro, se dice que hace muchos años fue creado en los barrios bajos por un hechicero varón para preservar la paz entre las dimensiones y también para que estas no se mesclen unas con otras, pero he notado como el diamante poco a poco se ha ido debilitando y las dimensiones comienzan a entrelazarse unas con otras.

Cada día es más peligroso vivir con una doble vida pero no importa si puedo seguir haciendo mi trabajo, pero lo más importante es proteger a mi familia y mis amigos, ese es mi propósito y no lo pienso cambiar. Por otro lado mi relación con mi prometido me tiene arto yo no me quiero casar con el idiota de Sasuke pero mi padre está empeñado en eso, como hacerle para que acepte romper mi compromiso.

******************Pov. Normal*****************

Al día siguiente en el instituto Sunna, como todos los días se veía muy pacífico y tranquilo pero eso solo era la fachada por fuera, por dentro los alumnos llamados genios se comportan de una manera poco aceptable cuando nadie los ve contra unos "pobres e inocentes chicos" a los cuales no se les da bien el hecho de hacer magia.

Ese es el pan de cada día de los alumnos reprimidos llamados nerds y eso solo aumenta la diversión de los populares como es el caso de ahora que un montón de chicos se encuentran persiguiendo a un doncel rubio de ojos azules de ropas holgadas y unas gafas grandes con fondo de botella. El no tiene la culpa de nada pero la cizaña metida por una chica de cabello rosado y un varón de cabello negro son los culpables de tal brutalidad contra ese doncel inocente.

-¡ven acá maldito monstro! – gritaban casi a coro los chicos, mientras las chicas reían a carcajadas.

-que no se escape tiene que pagar por intentar ser la puta de Uchiha-san –grito una chica de cabello negro, cuyo nombre no importa tanto.

El pequeño rubio corre todo lo que sus piernas dan pero eso no es suficiente pues los lobos vestidos de humanos lo persiguen sin descanso, sus tiernos ojos ocultos bajo esos horribles lentes empiezan a mostrar desesperación ante la situación en la que se encuentra y el pasillo por el cual corre comienza a terminarse mostrando las escaleras que conducen al siguiente piso y toda su mala suerte se va contra él, pues al llegar a las escaleras otros alumnos lo están esperando… ahora se encuentra rodeado.

De entre todos los chicos que se encuentran rodeándolo sale un varón de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de igual color de piel pálida y a simple vista suave al tacto, este traía una sonrisa burlona tatuada en el rostro y en una de sus manos un bate de madera.

-sabes pequeña puta, es hora de sufras- su sonrisa se acentuó más y lo golpeo con el bate en una de sus piernas haciendo que callera al suelo.

-no por favor no- les rogaba el doncel con miedo al ver como los demás chicos sacaban armas de diferentes tipos para lastimarlo.

-así aprenderás a no entrometerte y querer casarte conmigo.-le dijo el pelinegro mientras veía como los demás lo golpeaban.

**************media hora más tarde***********

Se veía un rubio entrando a la enfermería con cara pocos amigos y todo golpeado, algunas cortadas y uno que otro moretón, pero eso no le importaba tanto pues al entrar observo a Sai en condiciones similares a las de él, pero en esa misma habitación se encontraban otras dos chicas una de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga aparte de Sai ella a simple vista si se encontraba muy mal y la otra chica de cabello castaño largo y con algunas partes más claras y ojos de color marrón claro su nombre Yukisaya, hace poco la conocieron y ella también pertenece a los barrios bajos solo varia pues pertenece al sector tres.

-esos malditos- masculla entre dientes el pequeño rubio.

-Naru-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –le pregunto el pelinegro con su interminable sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-si no te preocupes, esos malditos jamás podrán lastimarme y ¿tu?- lo mira un poco preocupado.

-si pero Hina-chan está un poco débil por el veneno de ayer

-chicos lo mejor será apurarnos para ir a clase- les dijo la castaña con una mirada gélida.

-cierto hay que limpiarnos e irnos a perder el tiempo- les comunico la Hyuga que se acababa de levantar.

Así los donceles y doncellas se limpiaron la sangre y demás magulladuras que tenían visibles, será solo ¿casualidad que seres sensibles y sumisos sean maltratados de peor manera o solo es mala suerte? Las clases ya habían empezado pero eso no les importo y se tomaron su tiempo en llegar, ninguno hablaba pero era un silencio agradable pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ese silencio, una vez llegaron al salón y tocaron la puerta les abrió su sensei Kakashi que impartía clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, este los miro con mala cara pero ya sabiendo la situación a la que ellos enfrentaban los dejo pasar.

Algunos murmullos empezaron a oírse como por qué los dejaban entrar pues había llegado tarde, otros tantos más mordaces como el hecho de ser las putas de los profesores pues siempre los deban entrar y otros tantos criticando al profesor por caer ante los hechizos de esos monstros. Naruto fue a sentarse junto a Sasuke para su mala suerte, mientras que Sai con Gaara y las chicas se sentaron juntas para suerte de ellas.

-así que aun vives maldito Dobe- lo miro con furia, pues su objetivo aún no se cumplía.

-pues para que veas Teme que hierba mala nunca muere- estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos malditos así que debía controlarse.

-eso ya lo veremos pequeña puta tu y tus amigos pronto morirán- lo miro con odio mal contenido.

-ja ya quisieras cariño si fuera por mi tu ya estarías muerto- le dijo lo mas frio posible, dejando impactado al moreno el rubio le acababa de contestar y eso nunca había pasado.

-te odio

-el sentimiento es mutuo

Después de esa conversación tan amigable entre los dos, las clases siguieron su turno dejando de lado el pequeño percance y acataron las ordenes para practicar en equipo cosa que nunca hacían juntos. Por otra parte Sakura estaba que rabiaba al ver a esos dos juntos pues ha hecho demasiado para separarlos y aun asi el destino se las arregla para mantenerlos juntos.

***************Sasuke*********************

Ese maldito Dobe como se atreve a contestarme de esa manera, se supone que debe ser sumiso y dejar que yo le haga y diga todo lo que quiera esa pequeña puta no tiene voz ni voto y aun así se atreve a contestarme el muy idiota, también me he quedado con la ganas de seguir golpeándolo y escoger cual departamento quiero para vivir, además ahora que viviéremos solos no habrá nadie que me impida hacerle lo que a mi seme antoje.

No es que yo sea un maldito pero Naruto tiene la culpa pues el ideo todo este embrollo para que nuestros padres nos comprometieran, si él no hubiera abierto su boca tal vez el seria mi novio y no Sakura y le doy gracias a ella por avisarme del malévolo plan que hiciste para amarrarme a ti de por vida. El descanso llega después de varias horas de estar sentado junto a ti por fin puedo ir con una persona honesta que no me miente para estar junto a mí.

Mis amigos y yo odiamos a Naruto y sus amigos, en primera a mi primo Sai por acosar a Gaara y nunca dejarlo en paz miren que hasta se sienta a su lado, a la Hyuga porque su primo la odia por ser la cabecilla de su familia y no tener actitud y a Yukisaya-san solo porque su actitud sumisa es desesperante además a ella ya la odiaban desde antes, además esto es solo el principio de su sufrimiento.

***************Hinata****************

Cada día que pasa es aún peor no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo soy pues cuando se enteren será un verdadero problema con mi padre quien nunca me toma en cuenta solo por ser "tímida y un poco tartamuda" además de ser constantemente opacada por mi hermana menor, eso es desesperante pero dentro de poco todos se tragaran sus palabras y nadie nunca más se burlara de mí y sobre todo mi primo Neji sufrirá por mi propia mano por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. No por nada fui entrenada para torturar y matar a quien sea sin mostrar ninguno de mis sentimientos.

Mi familia si así se le puede llamar es muy estricta y no acepta ningún error por parte de la rama principal y es por eso que mi padre se la pasa quebrando mi voluntad, odio que haga eso pero gracias a mis entrenamientos he podido aparentar que no siento nada. El odio que profeso hacia mi padre es lo más intenso que hay en mi corazón y cuando tenga la suficiente edad para ser yo la cabecilla de la familia Hyuga por mis propias manos lo matare.

CONTINUARA**************

Notas:

bien espero y les haya gustado espero sus comentarios y Yukisaya en el sig capi hare un Pov. de ti espero y te haya gustado tu aparición en este capitulo :)


	3. Chapter 3 cuervo-kun

En el descanso los cuatro chicos se fueron a un lugar apartado para poder comer sin ser molestados, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y como seguir adelante con su propia farsa, poco a poco se ven más tranquilos y relajados empezando con una pequeña charla un poco trivial pero no por eso menos interesantes.

-chicos cuenten algo estoy harto de tanto silencio- les reclamo el pelinegro.

-bien si tanto insistes Sai-kun porque no nos cuentas que es lo que ocultas- le sugirió la Hyuga.

-yo no oculto nada- con el ceño fruncido.

-ho por supuesto que sí, tu ocultas algo- la mirada divertida de la chica le indicaba al pelinegro que ella ya lo sabía todo.

-ya déjame Hinata-chan lo que yo quiero saber es…

-ya cállate Sai me desesperas- lo dijo mordaz la castaña al parecer hoy no se encontraba de humor.

-tranquila Yukisaya ya dinos Sai que es lo que te inquieta tanto- tranquilizo el ambiente el rubio.

-cómo es eso de que tu padre y Fugaku-sama acordaron que tu y el bastardo vivieran juntos- la incertidumbre estaba marcada en el rostro del pelinegro y la sor presa en las chicas.

-emm también para fue una sorpresa… siento no habérselos dicho antes- su mirada seria demostraba que no estaba conforme con lo que decidieron sus padres.

-bueno solo no hagas un encargo del bastardo pues es claro que eso es lo que busca tu padre Naru- la castaña lo miraba con gran seriedad.

-a todo esto Naruto que opina Cuervo-kun

-veras Hinata no se lo ha tomado muy bien y se ha peleado conmigo- sus ojos azules se apagaron un poco.

-solo a ti se te ocurre salir con otro Uchiha- dijo el pelinegro con tono burlón.

-pues ya verás tengo debilidad por los Uchihas

-entonces también sientes debilidad por mí-el otro doncel se levantó y miro al rubio con deseo tomándolo por la cintura y rosando levemente sus labios.

-me encantas cuando te pones en ese plan, pero yo le soy fiel a cuervo-kun –con sonrisa deslumbrante.

***********************dos semanas después***************

Se encontraba el rubio recogiendo las pocas pertenencias que tenía en casa de su padre pues hoy se mudaba al departamento que con mucho gusto los mayores pagaron y fue escogido por Sasuke, su gusto no era malo pero simplemente es demasiado lujoso y además estaba casi en las afueras de Konoha sin contar que tenía una gran piscina y un yacusi en el baño, más bien parecía una mansión.

Por otro lado el doncel se siente entusiasmado pues sin la supervisión de su padre puede salir a la hora que él quiera y regresar cuando sea, a fin de cuentas el bastardo no dirá nada. Una vez ya ha empacado todas sus cosas llega un sirviente de la casa y se lleva sus cosas al camión de mudanzas que han contratado para que lleven las cosas de ambos, afuera con cara de amargado se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha esperando a su "prometido" junto a su hermano quien como pocas veces lo ha visto el menor se ve muy enojado.

-dime Itachi ¿porque estás aquí acompañándome?- le pregunto el menor al ver la cara de perro rabioso que se cargaba su hermano mayor.

-estoy aquí para acompañarlos a ti tonto hermano menor y al rubio que se hace pasar por tu prometido- su tono de voz cortante y mordaz dejo extrañado al otro.

-no se hace pasar… es mi prometido- le dijo con seguridad.

-si bueno solo no lo violes mientras vivan juntos ya lo has hecho sufrir bastante.

Las puertas de la casa se abren y primero salen unos sirvientes con las maletas y cajas que contienen las pertenencias del doncel, este último estaba vestido de una manera informal y no llevaba lentes su cabello alborotado y una mirada fría que les mando a los dos hermanos, paso por en medio de ambos y se subió al auto de Itachi quien desde antes se ofreció a llevarlos.

-bien Itachi muévete que ya es hora de irnos

-como digas bastardo

Así ambos hermanos cariñosos se subieron al carro para dar marcha hacia el nuevo hogar de los "futuros esposos", el ambiente es tenso y nadie se digna a hablar, Sasuke enciende la radio no hay nada bueno y la vuelve a apagar nada ha cambiado. Itachi mira por el retrovisor para mirar unos ojos azules que lo miran fríos y sin sentimientos ambos están enojados.

Llegan al departamento el cual ya está amueblado con las cosas más esenciales y las habitaciones solo les falta ser decoradas con el toque personal de cada uno, los ojos fríos y calculadores del mayor miran todo a su alrededor, suspira la melancolía lo invade ve pasar a su lado al rubio y después a su hermano menor su enfado vuelve no soporta saber que vivirán juntos y todo por órdenes de su padre, en estos momentos odia a su hermano menor. No se da cuenta de cuando fue que termino sentado en el sofá a un lado del pequeño bastardo y ha empezado a beber una copa de wiski, se desvía de su objetivo se supone que hoy saldría con el rubio el cual aún no ha bajado.

Unos pasos lo sacan de sus pensamientos, van bajando la escalera sabe quién es pero le gusta hacerse del rogar y no quiere voltear a verlo como lo hace su hermano menor eso lo hace enojar solo él debe de verlo, voltea y frente a él se encuentra el mismísimo diablo vestido de Ángel pues este lleva un pantalón de mezclilla negra ajustado con un cinturón de cadenas unas botas negras de tacón(1) junto con una camisa roja ajustada que le llega por encima del ombligo y a juego con esto lleva una chaqueta negra de cuero puesta. Se quedó sin palabras al igual que su estúpido hermano, lo mejor para ambos sería dejar el enojo y seguir con sus planes, se levantó del sillón tomo de la mano al rubio dispuesto a salir con el hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así? No espera ¿adónde van?- les pregunto enojado al ver como ambos se iban sin decir nada.

-que te importa… ha y otra cosa no llegare hasta mañana en la noche- con eso se despidió el rubio.

Dejaron al bastardo enojado y extrañado por ambas partes pues ver al rubio vestido así otra vez le causo que su corazón volviera a latir con la misma intensidad que hace tiempo atrás. Pues desde ese momento la vida de todos los implicados empezara a cambiar aún más.

CONTINUARA**************

Unas botas parecidas a las de Alois Trancy pero sin los listones morados.

Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, intentare traer otro mañana y otra cosa mas en el sig capitulo agregare a un nuevo personaje que me ha dejado Hikari Tukuisho asi que los invito a que me dejen la ficha de su personaje para los que quieran participar en mi fic, los requisitos están son estos : ficha de personaje: nombre, edad, rasgos físicos, personalidad y cuéntenme un poco de su historia recuerden los personajes tienen poderes mágicos o pueden utilizar chacra. O si quieren se un vampiro, un elfo, un demonio o un angel lo que ustedes quieran XD


	4. Chapter 4 la llegada del caos parte 1

**Notas autor:**

Lamento la tardanza no tenia inspiración y ahora ha llegado de manera muy corta espero y les guste la aparición de tres nuevas personajes una de mi autoría y dos que me fueron dados por las lectoras Hikari Tukuisho y kamizaki sunrei, chicas espero y les guste la aparición de sus personajes, sin mas que decir que comience el capitulo

**Advertencias:**

En este capitulo ninguna puede que en otro si XD

Solo la aparición de nuevos personajes.

**Capitulo 3** la llegada del caos parte 1

Una vez dentro del auto ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, puede que estuvieran enojados pero eso no significaba que no podían verse ni estar juntos, porque estaban heridos y solo encontraron el cariño y necesidad entre ellos mismos una relación sin amor eso era lo que tenían, pero se querían aferrar a algo que los hiciera sentirse queridos, el inicio de su relación se dio gracias a dos corazones rotos que buscaban una manera de no sentirse tan desdichados ante el rechazo de la persona amada.

Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron con mas intensidad, el rubio sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios y el mayor le correspondió con una sonrisa de lado lo abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oído _**"por un momento pensé que volverías a su lado"**_ y el joven doncel se sonrojo ante lo dicho pero aun así le respondió igualmente en susurros_** "se que te sientes inseguro al igual que yo pero ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano lo de nosotros terminara"**_ se volvieron a mirar a los ojos tristes y anhelantes por no querer separarse, aunque ellos no se amaran solo confiaban en ellos para transmitir sus sentimientos y penas juntos. Sin mas tiempo que perder el pelinegro encendió su auto y se fueron rumbo a una cita que les traería mas de un problema.

===================en algún lugar de los barrios bajos==============

Se encontraba una chica caminando por las largas calles oscuras y frías por eso le gustaba el sector cinco pues a pesar de verse tenebroso y desolado, sentía una gran seguridad al saber quienes eran los que custodiaban este lugar pues eran sus amigos y ya deseaba verlos, sabia que Kitsune-chan y el Halcón blanco siempre se reunían en la mansión Uzumaki todos los sábados y no se iban de ahí hasta el domingo por la tarde. También estaba contenta pues vería a su gran ídolo Cuervo-kun, además tenia que inscribirse en el instituto Sunna cuanto antes para poder estar con sus amigos, esos y demás cosas eran los pensamientos de una chica que llegaba para quedarse sin importar que.

Una vez llegada a la mansión Uzumaki toco el timbre y le abrió la puerta una chica de cabellos castaños con mechas de color azul y su flequillo tapándole uno de sus ojos los cuales no podía definir su color nunca antes la había visto en la casa Uzumaki pero su mirada fría le dio a entender que ella tampoco podía confiar, se miraron por un rato hasta que la pelirroja le sonrió.

-hola desconocida mi nombre es Hikari Tukuisho y soy sobrina de Kushina-san –la miro con un poco de superioridad pero la otra le dio el avión y dijo.

-yo soy Yukisaya y puedes pasar- entro a la casa y dejo la puerta abierta para que la otra entrara cosa que hizo rabiar a la pelirroja. Entro a la casa como quien no quiere la cosa y se sentaron ambas a ver televisión, una situación bizarra con el hecho de no caerse bien a simple vista.

************en un restaurante de los barrios bajos.

Se encontraban un cenando ramen un rubio y un pelinegro, la platica era muy amena, sin embargo ambos sabían que no tenían muchas cosas en común era triste saber que por mas que lo intentaran no podían amarse como ambos deseaban. Ojos azules miraron hacia afuera solo para ver como un relámpago azul con rojo y amarillo caia entre el pueblo abandonado que los conectaba con el sector cuatro, algo muy extraño estaba apunto de suceder. Miro a cuervo-kun dejaron la paga de la comida en la mesa y se fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde callo el extraño rayo de colores, se transformaron en sus respectivos animales un cuervo y un zorro.

************Pueblo abandonado.

Una chica de cabello rubio terminando las puntas en plateado piel morena clara, ojos dorados, abria los ojos lentamente se sentía desorientada, no sabia donde estaba, era de noche al parecer y no había nadie a su alrededor, se sento en el piso y miro sus ropas llenas de sangre porque apareció en este lugar si ella estaba… escucho unos ruidos a su alrededor se puso alerta no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño, frente a ella apareció un zorro rubio de ojos azules, con colmillos afilados, gruñéndole de forma amenazante.

El graznido de un cuervo le llamo la atención y frente a ella dos chicas aparecieron una rubia con dos coletas una a cada lado, de ojos amatista, con un percing en el labio, una blusa de tirantes que llegaba solo has el obligo, pantalones de mezclilla negros y entubados, botas negras hasta la pantorrilla y de tacón alto. La otra.. otro era un doncel pelinegro y sus ojos negros piel extremadamente palida y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro (1).

-¿Quién eres y que haces en nuestros condominios?- la voz gélida de la otra rubia la asusto un poco pero no lo dio a mostrar.

-mi nombre es Kamizaki Sunrei mucho gusto y el porque estoy aquí no lo recuerdo muy bien.-en la cara de la chica se veía un claro signo de duda.

-no te preocupes vendrás con nosotros y te ayudaremos a recordar.- la sonrisa falsa del doncel no ayuda en nada con la desconfianza que les tengo a todos ellos. Los animales que antes me gruñían fueron deformándose poco a poco hasta tomar la forma de un doncel muy guapo y un hombre demasiado sexy. La mirada de rubio doncel era desconfiada al igual que la mia, mientras que el adonis pelinegro tenia una sonrisa maniática, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y todo se volvió negro.

-llévensela a Kushina, ella sabara que hacer.- les dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a la chica inconsciente.

-no es peligrosa ¿verdad?- pregunto la otra rubia hacia Cuervo que miraba a Sai y este a su vez miraba a Naruto.

-no lo se.- respuesta desganada por parte del doncel rubio.

CONTINUARA***********

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro espero poder hacer la conty un poco mas larga esque no tenia inspiración

Bueno aquí les dejo la ficha de algunos personajes XD

Personajes:

Nombre y Apellido: Hikari Tukuisho

Edad: 15

Rasgos físicos: Es de estatura baja, cabello largo hasta por abajo de la cola, ojos cafés claro. Es de piel bronceada y suave, siempre lleva las mejillas sonrosadas asiendo la ver como una niña de 13 años.

Personalidad: Es muy Tsudere con Itachi Uchiha y Sabaku no Gaara. Ella es mala y borde con Sakura, su misión es de defender a Naruto y Sai. La gente a simple vista cree que es muy inocente y buena pero en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Historia: Hikari es la sobrina de Kushina y siempre defiende a Naruto, no recuerda nada de su infancia por un accidente que tuvo, se fue de Konoha cuando Naruto y Sasuke a un eran novios, pero regreso para averiguar por qué ellos se separaron.

Extra: Los jutsus de Hikari son de tipo Katon y Fuuton.

Nombre: kamizaki sunrei

Edad : 18

Sexo: femenino

físico: cabello: bicolor rubio terminando las puntas en plateado piel morena clara ojos: dorados personalidad: cambiante dependiendo del ritmo de la historia ya que ella es razonable, fiel amiga, peligrosa cuando la hacen enojar principal si comen su postre favorito el flan imposible, alegre, positiva, seria cuando lucha por sus amigos en peligro y sobre protectora de los mas pequeños que ella les enseña defensa al que le pide ayuda para defenderse

poderes: uso de armas mágicas principal su doble espada de luz hechizos : curación, vidente, luz, fuego, viento y agua aun estudia nuevos

hechizos: tele transportación, congelación del tiempo y volar.

historia: era hija de una de las guardianas del sol dorado ellas tenia que proteger un cristal de colores que aun no tenia dueño ya que este le otorgaba la paz y poderes mágicos inimaginables al reino o clan que lo tenga todos intentaban arrebatarlo para fines egoístas pero recibían su castigo ya que ellas esperaba al elegido del cristal ya que los que intentaban tocarlo se hacían polvo por su poder una noche el clan fue atacado por desconocidos ellas y su madre era las que quedaban para proteger el cristal su madre intento que ella escapara con el cristal levitando entre sus manos por miedo ha que la matara pero cuando vio que su madre fue herida de muerte tomo sin cuidado el cristal sin darse cuenta se introdujo dentro de ellas ya que ella empezó a atacar al asesino de su madre dejándole muerto cuando entraron mas enemigos recibí un golpe causándole perdida del conocimiento el cristal brillo alejándola del lugar muy lejana perdiendo su memoria como Guadiana llagando aun sitio desconocido recogida por gente desconocida.

Nombre: Yukisaya Phantomhive Elric

Edad: 16 años (o de la misma edad k pongas a Sai y Naruto

rasgos físicos: pelo largo castaño medio con algunas partes más claro, mechones azules k se pintan gracias a un hechizo(solo para los barrios bajos) abecés suelto o en una coleta, tapando un lado de su cara sobre su ojo derecho (donde aparece una marca extraña de color azul) con su flequillo largo de lado, mide 1.65, delgada de tez blanca, ojos color marrones clarísimos con visualizaciones doradas y azules o verdes de repente, buen cuerpo no exagerado (solo con las proporciones necesarias)

personalidad: solitaria, un poco sombría, pero traviesa, gran ingenio para salir de problemas rápido, demasiado lista, tiene buen gusto para la moda y le gusta lo oscuro y misterioso

(Colegio) calmada, sumisa, se deja de todo pero no se derriba aunque los otros se burlen y golpeen pero solo se aguanta maldiciendo en su interior y querer matarlos

(barrios bajos) todo lo contrario, parece mucho peor k lucifer, le gusta vestir con ropa entallada y a veces de cuero, cruel, fría , calculadora, ingeniosa, torturadora, gran líder, desprende un aura demoniaca cuando está molesta, solo verla impone sea quien sea (a excepción de sus mejores amigos)

(Con los amigos) ella los apoye y aconseje, sobreprotectora, esta ahí siempre k la necesiten

un poco de la historia: sus padres la tratan como un adorno solo para la sociedad ella no vale para nadie, sus padres la ignoran peor k si fuera una pared y la viven comparando con otras personas vivió un tiempo en algunas partes del mundo al lado de sus padres k nunca estuvieron para ella, era solo un adorno, hija única, heredera de billones de dólares y euros, si quería podría tener el mundo a sus pies, pero lo k en verdad quería nunca lo tuvo, así k llego al colegio donde le enseñaron a dominar sus poderes de hechicera o tan siquiera la teoría porque lo demás lo practico en los barrios bajos de Konoha, ahí es llamada princesa del hielo hechizado, es una de las mejores, pero en el colegio es bajada hasta la categoría de una vil basura y estorbo acosada pero eso se va cuando va su trabajo, después se empieza a fijar en un doncel llamado Naruto y una chava llamada Hinata k les hacen lo mismo k a ella en el colegio y piensa juntarse con ellos porque no le gusta k los agredan y sinceramente intuye k son buenos y confiables y podrían ser unos excelentes amigos k tanto necesita para salir de su soledad y oscuridad, así es como se acercará y descubrirá k ellos son del mismo bando ayudándose mutuamente en batallas y uno k otros planes fríos, vive en una gran mansión solo con unos cuantos sirvientes, k de vez en cuando tiene k ir a comidas con socios y sus padres k ni si quiera se dignan a verla porque no están conformes con ella aunque ya la hayan obligado a aprender y hacer muchas cosas

habilidades: sabe muchos idiomas (francés, italiano, ruso, alemán entre otros),sabe tocar varios instrumentos (como violín, piano, flauta chelo, entre otros) sabe demasiadas formas de tortura y nadie se le resiste ante palabras suyas después activar su poder ya k es único y raro es la única k lo tiene en esa potencia pero nadie lo sabe solo ella y después sus mejores amigos

poderes mágicos: hechicera, crea y conjura hechizos de cualquier índole, con solo una palabra puede lograr matar y sin necesidad de mancharse las manos, es en verdad un prodigio y no solo eso puede utilizar los elementos y demonios a su antojo


End file.
